If scattered, the NME seizes
If scattered, the NME seizes is the seventh episode of Eridanium Chronicles. Plot Ares and Phobus decided to attack Ben indirectly by capturing Thanatos and Julie Yamamoto. Julie asked Thanatos if he could get them out. Thanatos said this is the Divining Rope, it cannot be broken but could release them if they are saved. Julie used her mobile to communicate Ben. Thanatos used aerokinesis and was able to call Ben. Ben asked where they are, Thanatos explained that they are in the Underworld including Julie. Eridanus appeared to them and gave them a new task to find the Promethean Sundial which burns with Eternal fire. Ben told them to find it while he went to the underworld. Gwen was dumbfounded. Gwen said he can't go to the underworld. He told her that Thanatos had told him how to get to the underworld. He summoned the god, Saturn to help him reached the underworld. Saturn took him to the lair of Phobus. Meanwhile, Gwen led the team to Planet Alpheion, an volcanic planet which is actually planetisemals in a small group. They were attacked by Zs'Skayr and King Boltra. Gwen and Kevin managed to survive while the rest were captured by the duo. On the planet, they met Pyronites. They were encircling an object, like a sundial. Gwen thought it might be the Promethean Sundial. Kevin and Gwen asked and negotiated with the Pyronites, who gave them a positive response. However, the Pyro-lord Anchises told them that the Sundial could consume their powers and brighten itself. Kevin and Gwen later followed King Boltra's trail and jump from one planetesimal to another. They found their friends but was attacked by Bio-Bots of Lupis and Molluskus. Gwen used Nostrum and destroyed them. When they reached King Boltra, he told them that everyone is scattered. Stan Li was on Planet Luna Lobo. Zeszon was on Planet Anur Transyl. Tempeter was on Spiritualia X. Aguas and Etoile were on Planet Intellecto. Raphael was on Planet Biona B. Meanwhile, Ben reached the shores of Plutopolis where he met wide variety of souls even his great-great-great grandfather, Tryanno Tennyson. Later, he continued towards Thanatos's house. However, Ares and Phobus was there. Ben fought them as Stranger. Stranger blasted a powerful vortex to pull Ares and Phobus into it. Ares repelled it with his shield. However, the reflected beam hit Phobus and captured him. Ben was able to save julie and Thanatos. Thanatos pull out his scythe but it was gone! Ben said his scythe was on Planet Apidanus where Heptaporos had used it to stop the flow of energy. So, they teleported to Apidanus and took his scythe. On Planet Alpheion, Astral Heptaporos started to possess Gwen. Gwen attacked Kevin and almost froze him. Kevin used the Promethean Sundial and gain a powerboost. He used the energy into a fire ball which disrupted the flow of spirit from Heptaporos to Gwen. The energy disappeared and Gwen got her senses back. Then, she and Kevin shared a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Ben appeared on Planet Alpheion and asked where the others were. Aliens Used *Stranger Trivia *When, Pyro-Lord Achises leaned towards Kevin, Kevin's backpack were brown later his backpack was white. Category:Eridanium Chronicles Episode Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Category:Episodes